fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zach Terion
Zach Terion,one of the powerful s-class mages of the guild of Draco scale. he is mostly known as the earth knight of Draco scale for he is an expert using Requip both the gunner and the knight and a master of earth magic. Appearance he is a well built young man.he wears a green sleeveless jacket and pants.he has a dirty blonde hair,a dark brown eyes and ligth tan skin. he's guild mark is located in his left arm,he uses requip magic to sometimes change his appearance like his hair and clothes Personality he is kind,friendy and a strict person who always criticize the bad habits of his team and his guildmates yet he has a great sense of justice and pride for being one of the members of Draco scale. History not much is known of his past but he joined Draco scale during the year x987 when he was just 4 years of age but reason why unknown. Powers and Abilities Requip-the knight/the gunner: the second signature form of magic that Zach knows, requip the knigth and the gunner is a kind of magic in which a mage/wizard can swap his weapon or armor and sometimes his clothes as well. Sword Magic: a magic that revolves around the use of swords which is capable of performing Different magical attacks through the use of specific armor. Telekinesis: a magic which helps a person to levitate a specific object or equipment. Guns Magic: a magic that revovles arount the use of guns in which a user of this magic can perform different magical attacks through the use of a specific gun. *'Blue crimson pistol': this is two magic pitstol, the other one is colored blue with ice magic bullets the other one has the color red with fire magic bullets. **'Cold Fire Blast': Zach loads two magic fire and ice bullets in the gun and shots at the opponent,when it hits the opponent suffers from cold fire. *'Magic Machine gun: '''this gun is great at attacking many enemies at once. **'Lock on-Homing shot': a shot which never misses. **'Lock on- Wide spread shot': a shot that locks on dozens of opponents and with one bullet shot the bullet splits into dozens of magic bullets into the opponent. *'magic pistol': A magic pistol that can equip any magic bullets '''Enhanced Strength:' Zach possesses a great amount of physical strength,he is able to lift and drag objects many times his own size. Earth Magic: the main and the strongest magic Zach knows,he can manipulate the soil and the rocks around him to be his weapon and also his sheild he can also summon rocks.Zach is a well skilled earth magic user he can turn sand,soil and rocks as hard as steel which could help him in his defenses. *'Earth Pillars': Zach creates rock pillars that attacks and defends. This pillar can extend just to attack and trap his opponent. *'Earth Statues': Zach can create and make copies of himself and of others with the soil. He uses this magic to make decoys of himself in dangerous situations. *'Earth Beast Claws': Zach turns his hands into rock hard gloves with claws which is great during hand to hand combat or close range battles. *'Earth Lock Prison': Zach concentrates on the target and soil builds up near the opponents feet then the opponent is ingulf with rocks which makes it hard for the opponent to escape. *'Earth Liquid Floor': Zach Turns the solidified ground into mud to make it slippery. Equipment Zach is shown to own 8 armor's and 16 weapons(including his swords,scythes,and guns) Flame Emperor Armor: This armor has a flaming red and orange parts, it consits of a long orange shoulderplate, a flame designed mail, a flame designed scarf, a red and oranged greaves,a head piece and a spiky orange hair. this armor wields a scythe *'Flame Resistance': this armor reduces the destructive power of flames by 60% *'Fire Magic:' this armor gives zach the ability to shoot fire. **'Magma Burst Slash': fire builds up in the tip of the scythe and when it hits the opponent is ingulf in flames and then a big burst of fire explodes. Armaggeddon armor: 'This armor is black and consist of spikes. the armor has a long spiky shoulderplate and is seemed to be connected to his spiky gauntlets his mail is just black and his greaves are also spiky.whe Zach wore this armor his hair looks like gajeel redfox's hair black and spiky. this armor is wielding two swords that is also spiky. *'Apocalypse strike: Just like what the name says the swords strike's the opponent but every strike has different properties. Fligth armor: 'This armor gives the user enhanced speed. The armor consist of a spiky mail and a spiky leather greaves and it is seemed that he wears a shirt under the armor and it is visible, the armor has two spear like swords. when zach wore this armor his hair looks the same '''Reaper's shadow armor: '''This armor gives the user stealth in the shadows. the armor is all leather and it consist of an old cape a leather mail and ripped leather pants and is weapon is two sickles. *'Stealth: this armor give the user the ability to ideally be invicible to the opponent or to others Moons howl: This armor has no protection to the user but gives him more enhanced speed.the armor consit of a sarashi and a grey and blue hakama,his hair also looks the same in this armor . it weilds a katana Ocean prince armor: The ocean prince armor gives the user the ability to manipulate water and gives the user water magic. The armor is blue all over some of its parts his mail is connected to his shoulderplates and his left shoulder plate seemed to look like a fin and consist of a fin designed faulds, he wears short pants in this armor. when zach wore this armor his hair on his left is spiky and a short ponytail at the back. *'Water Magic': it allows the user to produce,create and manipulate water. **'Geyser Blast': Zach stabs the ground and water burst up into the opponent. Relic armor: 'An armor that only consist of a toga and golden sandals the gaunltlets of this armor are long and sharp which makes it its primary weapon.has a long spiky brown hair '''HellsKeeper armor: '''The armor is almostly made of leather, It has spiky metal armor plate and a Devils wing head piece a leather sleeveless shirt and pants. the armor is colored black and has a redish color ike a devil, when zach equipes this armor his hair is spiky at the top and its long. *'Devils Curse: the swords aura builds up around it, then a dark orb is formed around its tip.when it hits the opponent would be instantly be asleep. Category:Characters Category:Male